


Не считается

by Kursnic



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Single work, Soulmates, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: У юного прапорщика Хакса идёт важное собрание, в то время, как его соулмейт решает не менее важный вопрос весьма судьбоносного характера.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Poe Dameron
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Не считается

**Author's Note:**

> Cоулмейт-АУ, в которой соулмейты могут слышать мысли друг друга

— За счёт использования рудоспусков в качестве заготовок для шахт гиперлифтов мы можем уменьшить затраты на обустройство инфраструктуры нижних уровней, — Хакс твёрдо взглянул в холодные зеленые глаза своего отражения, поправил выбившийся из укладки волосок и начал заново: — За счёт использования...

«Крифф, — послышался возмущённый голос, — я уже смотрел этот ролик. А обещали регулярные обновления. Верните мне мои два кредита, ваша подписка этого не стоит!»

— За счёт использования рудоспусков, — настойчиво произнёс Хакс, стараясь добавить твёрдости своему голосу. Он знал, что его предложение не будет встречено с восторгом, а значит, выступление должно быть безукоризненным. Ни запинки, ни паузы. Все слова ровно на своём месте, все аргументы подготовлены. — За счёт...

«О, а вот это что-то новое! Выглядит горячо. Хмм... Тройничок с одной девчонкой — это же всё ещё гетеро, верно? Я же не гей, чтобы смотреть гейское порно?»

Последнее утверждение прозвучало с изрядной долей сомнения. Хаксу было что на это сказать, но он изо всех сил старался отстраниться, сосредоточившись на текущей задаче. 

Если его идею отклонят, это не будет играть большой роли для Ордена, но для него лично может стать фатальным. Он обязан выглядеть образцово, говорить чётко и ясно, вести себя уверенно. Вдох-выдох. Он сможет. Он готовился к этому моменту почти три месяца, сотни раз перепроверял отчёты. Он сумеет убедить высших офицеров в своей компетентности и получить аудиенцию у Верховного Лидера. Эти чванливые снобы считаю, что он слишко молод и глуп. Он докажет, что с ним следует считаться. Он сможет...

«Да что ж так долго грузится? Крифф, мне выходить скоро. Давай, детка, ну же! Я хочу вдрочнуть на горячую тви’лечку, пока профессор Кролл не начал дрючить меня аэронавигацией».

Из глубины сознания поднималось раздражение. Надоедливый голос никак не затыкался. Очевидно, он и не догадываться, что Хакс слышит его. И надо же быть таким толстокожим! Армитаж сразу почувствовал связь со своим соулмейтом. Он начал слышать отдалённые восклицания ещё с двенадцати. Но этот остолоп оказывался глух к нему, так что Армитаж научился игнорировать чужие мысли. Что, к сожалению, становилось сложно, когда он нервничал.

— Прапорщик Хакс? — в уборную заглянул темноволосый кадет, которому повезло с именем даже меньше, чем Армитажу. Он робко застыл в дверях и произнёс: — Вас скоро вызовут. Проводить вас?

Конечно, он сам был в курсе, что его скоро вызовут. Он следил за временем и уж точно представлял, куда ему идти. Он знал это! И всё же Хакс запихнул своё недовольство подальше и благосклонно кивнул:

— Спасибо, Долфельд, вы очень полезны.

Следующие десять минут слились в одно сплошное дежавю: Хакс вошёл в конференц-зал, поприветствовал всех собравшихся, пристально вглядываясь в лица присутствующих и запоминая, кто где сидит — и приступил к докладу. Он отслеживал малейшие изменения мимики на лицах, смотрел, куда смотрят они, замечал и нетерпеливые подёргивания носками ботинок и многозначительные обмены взглядами.

Пока всё шло успешно. Его слушали все, кроме Прайда, Кеннеди, Брукса и, конечно, его дорогого отца, который считал любую идею Армитажа по умолчанию мертворождённой.

К счастью, сейчас последнее слово было не за ним. Генерал Фишшер, старый настолько, что вот-вот готов был рассыпаться песком, щурил подслеповатые глаза и хмурился. Он перелистывал файлы проекта в задумчивом молчании.

Остальные присутствующие считали предложение Армитажа мелочью, ерундой, не стоящей их внимания. Но он точно знал, что путь к вершине начинается с маленьких шагов. И этот шаг он готов был сделать прямо сейчас, под самым носом у своего отца.

— Итак, юный Хакс, вы предлагаете...

— За счёт использования рудоспусков в качестве заготовок для шахт гиперлифтов уменьшить затраты на обустройство инфраструктуры нижних уровней, — отчеканил Армитаж. В зале, как и в голове, было тихо. Все мысли словно затаились, замершие в предвкушении. — Уменьшение затрат на прорубание новых шахт может освободить значительные средства и ресурсы, которые будут использованы на благо Ордена.

И он даже уже придумал, на какое именно. Как только он получит одобрение этого проекта, то сможет подать запрос на тот, ради которого всё и затевалось. И ему не смогут отказать под предлогом отсутствия финансирования: ведь сейчас он сэкономит им десятки тысяч кредитов!

«Наконец-то! Ох, да, детка, давай, сделай это! А то у меня уже падать начал!»

Только не это.

«М-м-м, какие губки, какие грудки! Чёрт, обожаю маленькие сисечки! Давай, девочка, оседлай этого жеребца!»

Конечно, в его проклятой жизни не могло всё быть так просто.

«Ну нихуя себе! Она чт… прямо… Она что, палец туда засунула?!»

Фишшер пошамкал губами и произнёс:

— Приятно видеть такое стремление возвысить Орден в столь молодом юноше.

Конечно, Брукс не сдержался:

— Помилуйте! Прапорщик пытается сэкономить копейки там, где никто и никогда их не искал. Что дальше? Удешевление формы? Уменьшение доли пайков? Или, может, он предложит вовсе отказаться от базовых нужд? Сам он, похоже, уже начал практиковать всё перечисленное. Нет уж! Орден велик и не станет крохоборствовать!

Он рассмеялся своей шутке; Хакс его реплику проигнорировал. Как оригинально: поддевать его за худобу! Если бы он не слышал каждый день оскорбления от собственного отца, то, возможно, и смог бы потешить самолюбие Брукса реакцией. Но нет, увольте. У него тут дела поважнее.

— Отчасти вы правы, адмирал, — задумчиво произнёс Фишшер, — однако, Орден не должен пренебрегать возможностями улучшить свою работу. И я вижу потенциал в проекте прапорщика Хакса.

«Ох, ёб твою мать! Второй палец! Прямо в жопу! — всё не мог успокоиться соулмейт. — Она засунула ему два пальца и теперь... Блядь, у него лицо такое, будто ему нравится. Как мужику может нравиться палец в жопе?»

— Я, пожалуй, соглашусь с вами, — вступил Прайд. — Сокращение времени на постройку инфраструктуры путём заблаговременного проектирования может сослужить Ордену добрую службу.

Хакс поверить не мог: Прайд — и соглашался с ним!

— Вот только стоит ли ради этого беспокоить Верховного Лидера Сноука? Как мне кажется, это вопрос не того уровня. Я лично сообщу ему о принятом решении, когда представлю квартальный отчёт, — Прайд не пошевелил ни единым мускулом, но Хакс видел, как он торжествующе хохочет. Знай своё место, ничтожество, твоя судьба — гнить в безвестности! — смеялись его зрачки.

«Если это так приятно, то, может, и мне попробовать? Никто же не не узнает, правда? И я точно не стану геем, если мне понравится палец в жопе. Это же не хуй!»

Сердце Хакса билось ровно и тяжело, от лица отлила кровь, в конференц-зале как будто стало на десяток градусов холоднее.

— Не лучше ли будет, если юный Хакс сам доложит о своём проекте? Верховный Лидер интересовался им, так почему бы ему не оценить предложение прапорщика лично?

— Честно говоря, на меня его доклад произвёл двоякое впечатление, — вступил Кеннеди. — Я, конечно, не специалист в данной области, но...

«Крифф, дырка такая сухая. Но запаха вроде нет. Ну, я же мылся недавно. Хмм... Она ведь палец облизывала. А этого хватит? Не, вряд ли... Пойду возьму смазку!»

Эти старые ублюдки просто насмехаются над ним. Кеннеди вообще не имеет отношения ни к планетарным базам, ни к выработкам руды! Его это никак не касается, он мог бы просто кивнуть и разговор с Верховным Лидером был бы у Хакса в кармане!

Ещё и его криффов соулмейт! Не мог просто помолчать полчаса? Просто заткнуться хоть ненадолго? Проспать до полудня, как вчера, или пойти на свою проклятую учёбу? Нет! Конечно, ему вздумалось рассуждать о своей гетеросексуальности именно сейчас!

Гей или не гей? Как же, крифф побери, нелепо это звучит! Да если бы этот имбецил сподобился заткнуться хоть на секунду и прислушаться, он бы узнал, что его соулмейт — мужчина!

«Ух, холодная! Блин, когда я вожу по дырочке вот так, это приятно, но... А что, если мне понравится? А если я захочу почувствовать что-то большее, чем палец?»

— Прежде я склонялся к тому, чтобы дать прапорщику шанс, но теперь вы пошатнули мою уверенность. Признаться, я колеблюсь. Возможно, стоит спросить его самого?

«Бля-а-адь... Мне нравятся девчонки. И то, что этот парень из порно теперь сосёт своему дружку, не считается. Я-то смотрю на девчонку!»

Отвратительный, шумный, озабоченный...

— Думаете, его мнение стоит принимать всерьёз? Прапорщик только недавно начал доказывать свою полезность Первому Ордену.

«Ох, а вот так если надавить, то и правда приятно. Что-то в этом есть. Он внутри? Уф, нет! Если палец снаружи, то это не считается!»

Пока тут решается судьба Хакса, этот одноклеточный не может решить даже то, каким способом удовлетворить себя!

— Нам нужно принять решение. В завтрашнем расписании есть небольшое окно, я мог бы разместить там запрос и…

— Думаю, прапорщику Хаксу не хватает настойчивости.

«Ох, я почти, я почти... Бля, как хорошо! Может, вставить? Но если я кончу с пальцем в жопе, смогу ли я кончить без него? Крифф, что же делать?»

Наверное, это и было последней каплей.

— СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО! — рявкнул Хакс. — Просто засунь его туда!

* * *

— Как всё прошло? — осторожно поинтересовался Долфельд.

Хакс скупо кивнул:

— Успешно.

— Поздравляю, прапорщик Хакс.

— Благодарю.

— Вы несколько бледны...

— Со мной всё в порядке, — торопливо проговорил Хакс и ускорил шаг.

* * *

Его соулмейт молчал целый день; только перед самым отбоем раздался его надоедливый голос: «Просто чтоб ты знал: я засунул. И не надо было так орать.»

— Ты кончил? — лениво пробормотал Хакс в подушку.

«От неожиданности!»

Армитаж фыркнул.

«Я не гей!»

— Ага, конечно.


End file.
